


Sharp Dressed Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry goes crazy for a sharp dressed man.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Harry goes crazy for a sharp dressed man.

**Title:** Sharp Dressed Man  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Sharp  
 **Author's Notes:** Harry goes crazy for a sharp dressed man.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sharp Dressed Man

~

“Say what you will,” Seamus murmured, “but Malfoy’s a sharp dresser.”

Harry gaped when he spotted Malfoy gyrating on the dance floor in painted-on trousers. “Fuck me,” he breathed.

Malfoy’s head snapped up and he stared straight at Harry. A moment later he was moving towards them. “I should tell you,” he drawled as he approached. “I’ve _very_ sharp hearing.”

Seamus excused himself as Harry and Malfoy stared at each other. “Shall we?” Malfoy asked.

Harry ignored the sharp stab of desire those words evoked. “Okay.”

Malfoy grinned and leaned close. “And who knows? Maybe we can actually _dance_ later.”

~


End file.
